


I Believe in You

by tinhead01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinhead01/pseuds/tinhead01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original poem to uplift</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe in You

I Believe in You  
When you can’t believe in yourself  
I’ll place your fears on a shelf  
And try to soothe your anger too.  
Remember, I believe in you.  
I believe in you  
Even when you push me away  
I will always believe in you  
Even when you faith does sway  
You know you’re stronger than your think.  
E’en with your anger at the brink  
Of destroying all that you love,  
You know, your strength will be enough.  
I believe in you  
Even when you push me away  
I will always believe in you  
Even when you faith does sway  
Look to the sky and count the stars.  
They see you wherever you are.  
Encouraging words whisper they  
To help you through your toughest day.  
I believe in you  
Even when you push me away  
I will always believe in you  
Even when you faith does sway

Let my love for you add warmth to  
The frozen heart deep within you.  
Let me melt your hardened shell  
And all your worries, let me heal.  
I believe in you  
Even when you push me away  
I will always believe in you  
Even when you faith does sway


End file.
